


Want some company?

by cutecookiewithchocolate



Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [6]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alone, Company, Cute, F/M, Feelings, Sweet, Worried mother, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecookiewithchocolate/pseuds/cutecookiewithchocolate
Summary: Josh is sick and it's the first time, that there's no one to take care of him... Or is there?Prompt: Josh is sick and Maya takes care of him.
Relationships: Maya Hart & Josh Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Want some company?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, I'm back with a new requested Joshaya one-shot! :D

**// Want some company?: Joshaya one-shot \\\**

* * *

Whenever Josh is sick, is whole family gets scared - not just scared - they're terrified. Especially his mother loves to flip out completely and to drop everything she's doing just to be there for her sick son and treats him, like he's going to die soon.

Now, that Josh is in New York for college, his mum can't take care of him which, of course, makes her flipping out even more than usual. She already called him like five times today and it's only 11:25 AM. Josh loves his mom but sometimes she's overreacting and everyone knows that except for her.

It's saturday, so he's not going to miss a class, thankfully. He just got off the phone with his mum once again and lets out a heavy sigh. His roommate isn't there which adds another point to the list why Josh should be happy. However, he isn't.

He's far away from it.

He has never been alone while being sick, now there's no one who could take care of him and he hates how badly he misses it now. Just then, his phone rings again and he starts cursing as he picks it up once again, accepting the call without looking at what the caller ID says.

 _"Mom, you really don't need to call every five minutes,"_ he says annoyed and doesn't expect to hear laughing as a response. 

_He knows that laugh._

_He has heard it so many times._

Whenever he enters the Matthews' apartment, he's greeted with the wonderful sight of the person this laughing belongs to. 

_"Thanks, but I'm not your mum,"_ she says after she has calmed down from her fit of laughter. _"I'm too young for that, Boing,"_ Maya adds quickly, referring to all the times he has told her that she's too young for him. Josh breathes out a chuckle before replying.

 _"Hey there, Ferret,"_ he greets her with his raspy voice before a cough escapes his lungs.

 _"Hey, how are you? Heard you're sick, Boing. Literally,"_ she says and gets another chuckle from him before he has to caugh again.

 _"Yeah, I am and I guess I'm okay,"_ he tells her quietly.

 _"You' sure?"_ she asks again after hearing a few sneezes.

 _"No,"_ he manages to get out before a few coughs appear again. Maya gets worried so she starts walking faster but of course he doesn't know that.

 _"Want some company?"_ she asks after debating with herself, if she should ask him. It brings a smile to Josh's face and for a few seconds he can ignore the pain his throat and head cause him.

 _"That'd be really nice but you don't have to, Maya."_ he knows that it's the right thing to say but secretely he really hopes that she will accompany him. Maya smiles too at his words because it's easy to hear what he's really thinking. 

When it comes to Joshua Matthews, it's easy for Maya to read his feelings and thoughts. He doesn't really try to hide the way he feels, it has always been like that and apparently still is.

 _"Who said I was talking about myself?"_ she asks innocently and makes him laugh again. She can always make him laugh, even when he doesn't feel like it.

 _"I just assumed you were because I'd like your company the most right now,"_ he says softly and loves, how he gets her speechless with these cheesy things. The silence stays for some seconds before the blonde clears her throat quickly.

 _"Alright, are you alone in your dorm room?"_ Maya quickly changes the subject which makes Josh's smile grow even wider.

 _"I am,"_ he answers and a few seconds later, the door of his room flies open, revealing a small blonde girl with her phone in her hand and wearing a huge smile.

"Good, even though I don't care, if someone else is here or not," she says while ending the phone call and packing her smartphone away into the back pocket of her blue jeans. Josh sits up and smiles at her, looking like a cute dork with his pale face and his brown hair that's a huge mess with strains pointing into every direction there is. Maya chuckles softly at the sight of him and walks into his room, closing the door behind her.

"You know, kind people would at least knock before entering," he says quietly while watching her walking over to him with her cute little smile.

"I know but I'm not kind," is all she says before sitting down next to him. "How are you?" she asks while laying one of her hands down onto his forehead. "You have fever," she analyzes and sounds worried.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm gonna be fine," he tells her softly. The blonde stands up in order to get to his bathroom and organizes a cold facecloth for him. She lays it on top of his forehead as he lays down again. "I thought you aren't nice?" he asks, eyes closed and a smile playing on his lips. He opens one of his eyes just so he can glance at her and sees her smiling down at him before she kisses his cheek softly.

"You know, I can just take it away," she threathens as she reaches out to take it again but Josh quickly catches her hand with his and continues holding hers. Silence falls over them - both smiling and looking at each other. "Need anything else?" she asks softly while sitting down once again. 

"No, I got everything I need right here," he says with a content smile. Maya feels like her heart's going to explode at the sight of this - their intertwined hands, his smile. It just makes her happy, being like this with him. He pulls her down so she can lay next to him, he puts their intertwined hands in-between the two of them and smiles at the blonde next to him. 

His phone rings seconds later, scaring both of them. Josh groans and grabs it quickly. 

_"Hey, mum. -Yeah, I'm fine. - Yes, I am. -For real."_ Maya chuckles and tries to muffle the sound of that with her other free hand. Josh sends her a quick smile.  
 _"No, I'm good. -You don't need to send someone to me. I already got the best company I could have,"_ he admits with a squeeze to her hand, gazing into Maya's eyes with this content smile again and watches, how her cheeks get red and her smile gets bigger. 

After some more convincing that he's fine, his mother finally ends the call and he puts his phone away. Maya looks at him and watches his movement. After he's done with moving, they continue to look at each other, still smiling at what Josh told his mother.

She hears his breathing getting heavier and worry washes all over her face. His grip tightens and he looks at her softly.

"Don't worry, Ferret. That's just because of my asshole-lungs," he says, making her chuckle.

"Hey, don't talk about them like that!" she exclaims. "They keep you alive, so they're wonderful lungs."

They continue to lay there, next to each other and fall asleep shortly after her sweet statement - both with a smile and holding each other tight. Josh finds himself being very, very grateful for being sick and being in New York. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! :)
> 
> If you have a request, just tell me and I 'll see what I can do :D


End file.
